


Spooky Jitters and Calming Love

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [68]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Teamwork, horror games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha tries to brave the dangerous of spooky horror games. Through the power of love, cuddles and determination she might just succeed.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Prisha gave a small yawn as she walked through the doorway towards the couch. It was her day off, meaning she could do whatever she wanted. Sadly she couldn’t align it with one of Violet’s days off but luckily for her her wife only had work till lunchtime. Meaning that Prisha only had to distract herself for a few hours before she could spend the rest of the day with Violet. 

Her eyes wandered around and noticed that Sir Tubbs had already decided that today would be a wonderful day to nap. A decision he made on a regular basis but one that he enjoyed nonetheless. She continued to scan the room and spotted her library book of _The Hound of Baskervilles_ laying on the coffee table. She needed to make sure to return that before Friday and to let Aasim know that she had finished it so they could discuss it. 

Her bare feet moved across the floor and she sat down next to her cat. Sir Tubb let out a smokey meow then rolled over lazily, expecting some attention from Prisha. Prisha obliged and began to give Sir Tubbs some pats when an idea popped up in her mind. She could play a game. Louis had gifted Violet his old PS4 a few months back, saying he got a cool collector’s edition version of a PS4 and didn’t really need two. 

Prisha and Violet had accepted his gift but didn’t really know what to do with it until one day when Prisha noticed a deal happening on the Playstation store. She never could resist a good deal, especially when a lot of games seemed so intriguing to her. She ended up buying a few horror games which was a bit of a mistake. For what Prisha quickly discovered was that she got easily spooked. Something she was rather embarrassed about at first, but Violet didn’t seem to judge her for it. She would simply laugh and sit beside Prisha and give her the support she needed to get through a particularly spooky part. 

Prisha slowly got up and turned on the TV and PS4. The logo appeared on the screen before dark, spooky music took over as she tapped the x button to select _Amnesia: The Dark Descent_. It was definitely an eerie and scary game but the lore hidden within it and the dark tale had intrigued Prisha. Sitting back down on the couch, she felt her hands begin to sweat and her heart pump at the scary music. Gathering all her willpower, she pressed the continue button and was pulled back into the dark, twisted Brennenberg castle. Pausing the game for a second, Prisha pulled down Violet’s blanket and spread it over her legs. It instantly calmed her down for a moment and she snuggled into it before continuing onward. 

She played for ten minutes before putting down the controller and plopping Sir Tubbs in her lap who seemed rather annoyed by being woken up but soon settled down again.“You’ve got this, Prisha,” She played with the tip of her braid then picked up the controller and continued. It soon became obvious that she could only play for small segments of time before having to pause the game and spend some time with her cat. It was a system that worked for a while, that is until she reached the dungeons. As soon as she realized that she was surrounded by enemies, had limited matchsticks and oil and that it would take calm energy to get through this, she paused again. Prisha twiddled her thumbs for a moment, debating what to do next. There were sure to be a lot of letters and lore in this section of the game. Surely it couldn't be that scary. With a determined glint in her eyes she tried once more.

Prisha instantly regretted that choice though as she got chased down by an enemy while her sanity in the game was at its end. “No, no, no, no, no, no! Gahhhh! Get away!” Prisha screamed and tossed the controller as the enemy reached her. She tugged the blanket over her head and pulled SIr Tubbs close to her. Her heartbeat was out of control and she was far too scared to move at all. Sir Tubbs flicked his tail and gave an annoyed meow. “Well, I’m sorry, Sir Tubbs, but you have to stay with me until Violet gets back home.”

After half an hour passed the front door to the apartment opened and Violet walked in with a paper bag in her mouth while balancing more food in her hands. Closing the door, she tossed her keys then dropped the paper bag from her mouth down to her hand.

“I’m home. I hope Italian is okay for lunch. I-” The blonde’s face scrunched up as she moved over and placed the stuff down in the kitchen before looking around to spot her wife. It seemed like Prisha was nowhere to be found until she saw Sir Tubbs appear from a giant blob under the blanket on the couch. The sounds of the game were still playing on the TV screen.

“Prisha?” Violet moved forward and sat down on the couch, muting the TV before lifting up the blanket to see her wife. Violet let out a small laugh. “What the hell are you doing?” she asked as Prisha shifted out of her blanket cocoon.

“Well, you see, I was deciding how to spend time before you got home and I sort of played a scary game and…” Prisha’s hands played with her braid again.  
“You got spooked again, didn’t you?” The blonde’s question made Prisha’s face fall in shame.

“Yes, but I got really far this time. I learned so much about the castle and what is happening with Daniel but then I got to the dungeons and that's when it all went wrong,” Prisha slowly wrapped herself up more into the banket.

“You wanna cuddle before we have lunch?” Violet’s words made Prisha look up.

“Would that be alright?” 

“Sure,” Violet shuffled closer and Prisha held out her arm to wrap her wife in the blanket. Violet wrapped her arms around Prisha and rested her head on her shoulder. Prisha’s arms came around Violet and she settled into her soft warmth. After a few minutes Prisha felt all residual nerves from playing the game melt away. She rested her head on top of Violet's, her heart as ease as she lived in that moment. She would try her best from now on to wait till Violet was home to play any type of horror game.


	2. Chapter 2

Prisha could feel her fear rising as she pushed the analog stick forward; the Nostromo was so unnerving. The ship was silent save for the occasional sounds here and there of the Alien coming closer. Prisha could feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest as she leaned forward in concentration. Sir Tubbs strolled by and sat in front of the screen.

“Sir Tubbs, please.” Prisha begged the feline who stared at her with bored eyes before beginning to lick his paw and cleaning his face. “Vi, would you be willing to-” Prisha’s sentence was cut short when she noticed the tail of the Alien flick on the screen. She immediately shut up and began to sneak towards a hiding spot to outwait it. Of course the Alien had appeared right where she needed to go. 

Violet got up from her spot and picked up the cat who seemed less than pleased about the arrangement. He gave a deep meow before settling down on Violet’s lap where she sat before her knife collection. The blonde was busy examining her latest addition when Prisha successfully got into a locker. 

“Don’t you dare breathe, Ripley,” Prisha threatened the character she was playing as she pressed down on the left trigger button. The Alien roamed around the room, stopping in front of the locker which made Prisha hold her breath for a few seconds. The Alien looked for a moment more then walked away. Prisha let out her breath which came out a bit squeaky. Violet looked over at her wife and laughed.

“Hey, this is serious! I could’ve died,” Prisha’s argument fell on deaf ears though. Violet’s attention had turned back to the knives and the occasional head scratches she gave to Sir Tubbs. Prisha took a deep breath and continued down the corridor to get to her next destination. She could do this. She believed in herself. 

As she walked down the hall though she heard a sound and the camera angle changed, showing the pointed end of the Alien’s tail piercing through Ripley’s gut. Prisha let out a short yelp before tilting her head back and letting out an annoyed groan. “Oh no, damn it. I’ve died seven times in this section,” Prisha tossed aside the controller and the room was silent for a minute. She looked over at her wife, a thought entering her mind. “Violet, would you be willing to give this section a try?”

Violet looked over at Prisha and gave a shrug. “Okay, but you know the price.”

“A price I’ll gladly pay,” Prisha shifted around and readjusted her spot before Violet sat in her lap. The blonde grew flustered for a second as Prisha’s arms wrapped around her waist and her head rested on her shoulder. “Thank you,” Prisha’s voice tickled Violet’s ear.

“I don’t even know if I can get past this point,” Violet grabbed the controller and began the game at the last savepoint. Violet carefully moved the character across the screen, her eyes laser focused.

“Well, I believe in you,” Prisha placed a kiss on Violet’s shoulder that caused the blonde’s heartbeat to quicken. Violet carefully moved forward when she heard the Alien scurrying around. She hid away but the enemy quickly found her. Violet was ready though and blasted its face with the flamethrower. The Alien cried and scurried off in a hurry.

“Ha! Yeah, that's right, asshole! You better run!” Violet yelled at the screen while Prisha stared in awe at her wife.

“That was spectacular, Vi.” Prisha’s praise made Violet hide her face away for a moment.

“I know,” Violet gave a confident smile and continued to work towards the destination for the objective. After a while she got to the point and saved. The blonde shuffled around in her wife's arms and held out the controller, “There you go.”

“Would you mind playing for a bit longer? I rather enjoy the arrangement we have now,”

Violet smiled at Prisha’s words and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I don’t mind at all. That little shit better be ready for some more flames though. I’m gonna melt his face off,” Violet said with a smug smile and continued to play the game. Prisha’s arms tightened around her and she gave a content sigh. This really was the ideal gaming situation. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting late. Prisha knew this yet she couldn’t stop playing the game. The chilling atmosphere of the Racoon City Police Station, the way the controller’s speaker made sounds when you used a key, the different details that made the setting so chilling for a zombie apocalypse game. Usually Prisha would have turned it off by now, reached her limit and desperately pressed down on the power button. But Violet had offered her a hug and was currently still wrapped around her. 

Prisha gave her a quick kiss on the neck then continued forward. Her character Claire made an annoyed comment when she noticed zombies roaming closer. Prisha could feel her nerves rising; these enemies ate up bullets like they were nothing. Maybe if she tried to stun and dodge? Summoning up all the courage she aimed the gun and shot a zombie in the head before making a break for it.

“Come, on, come on, come on,” Prisha bounced slightly and moved in the same direction as Claire did onscreen, dodging desperately. Claire barely got past the zombie and sprinted forward. Prisha paused the game and let out a small victory cry which made Violet stir in her sleep. The blonde mumbled something before nuzzling her head into the crook of Prisha’s neck. Prisha’s eyes widened in realization - she hadn’t been aware that her wife had fallen asleep. 

Gently putting down the controller, Prisha rose up and carried Violet to bed. Ever so carefully she moved the covers before placing Violet down on the bed. “Good night, my Morning Glory,” Prisha pulled up the covers, tucking them around Violet. She placed a soft kiss on her love’s forehead then tiptoed back towards the couch. Another ten minutes couldn’t do any harm. She would be fine without Violet there with her.

“Just you and me, Sir Tubbs,” Prisha smiled over but didn’t see the cat. It was only after a few seconds of searching that she found him lazily making his way over to the other side of the room. “Fine, abandon me. I can survive in the police station without you.” Prisha’s confident words were soon proven wrong though. Zombies seem to be everywhere in this place and though she tried her best to quiet her terrified screams, they slipped out with each close call. This game was quickly becoming too much for her and soon her limit would be reached. Prisha threw caution to the wind though and pushed forward. She wanted to make it further in the story. The most recent notes had whet her appetite for lore and she wanted more. Pushing forward, Prisha soon noticed that she was running low on ammunition. She let out a small, panicked sound when she saw the predicament she was in. A few frenzied enemies were rushing towards her while a licker stood before her. Its exposed brained face moved this way and that, hoping that she would make a sudden movement so it could track her. Its long tongue slithered on the ground, making Prisha shake slightly in fear.

“I just need to slowly-” Prisha pushed the analog stick too quickly though and the licker’s sights were set on her. Prisha whispered a few swears and bounced in her seat as incoherent, panicked sounds escaped her lips. After a few minutes though her attempt was proven futile and Claire lay dead on the ground. With a deep sigh Prisha rose up and turned off the PS4; she knew when to throw in the towel. 

Stretching her arms, Prisha made her way into the bedroom after wishing Sir Tubbs a good night. She could feel her exhaustion and knew it was well past two in the morning. Yet as soon as she lay her head down on the pillow she could feel herself on edge. What if there was a zombie in this room? Or one of those other horrid beasts? It was a silly thought, one Prisha immediately scolded herself for until she noticed something in the corner of the room that looked oddly like an enemy in the game. 

Prisha rose up and made her way over to check on it. When she reached the spot she gave a sigh of relief; it had turned out to be just one of Violet's hoodies. With a yawn she made her way back to bed, ready for sleep to overtake her. But it never came. She moved closer to Violet and spooned her wife tighter to the point that it caused Violet to stir and wake up.

“Prisha?” Violet reached up and took her wife’s hand. “Did you stay up late playing a game again?”

“Yes,” Prisha whispered and nuzzled her face against Violet.

“Can’t sleep?” Violet’s thumb slowly rubbed circles round the top of Prisha’s hand.

“Mhmm,” Prisha pulled Violet in a bit closer.

“Don’t worry, Prish. No monsters are gonna get you, not while I’m here,” Violet yawned then placed a sleepy kiss on Prisha’s hand.

Prisha smiled, her focus turning towards happier thoughts and Violet. After a few minutes her eyelids slowly fluttered shut. The comfort of her love in her arms distracted her from any fear as she fell asleep.


End file.
